Never Too Late :On Easter:
by Leoshishi-chan
Summary: Axel is ready to make things right.  Roxas is insecure.  Riku knows that no matter what, their 'break-up' will end in make up sex.


Axel smiled to himself, the roses and bunny chocolates in his hand reminding him of the second chance (okay, eleventh chance) he was making for himself. The cocky grin on his face never faded, even as other kids jeered at him as he stood outside the school where his victim resided. Axel waited and only grinned more when a few kids called to him.

"Who are you waiting for flamer? Your BOYFRIEND?" The boys snickered, feeling proud of their joke but Axel just looked at them and winked.

"Of course," the red head said. The boys stared at him, then shuffled off, grumbling. Axel turned back to the doors of the building and waited for the one he waited for to come out of those doors.

Roxas rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance and stood, grabbing his bag. He packed up the papers that had been turned in, groaning at the thought of spending his Easter weekend grading essays from dim-witted ninth graders. Of course, he also didn't want to spend the weekend with his Texan family. There was already enough tension between his family and him and he didn't need to hear another lecture on his 'damn sinful choice.' He sighed and slipped on his sweater before turning off the light to his English room and locking the door. He waved at some of the other teachers who were staying later, most likely not wanting to go home to papers as well. As he passed the teacher's lounge, he decided to stop in and say bye to his friend, another English teacher.

"Hey, Riku," Roxas said in greeting. Riku waved to him, closing the fridge. He held his 100% bamboo lunch bag and a thermos, almost making Roxas laugh. The man was such a hippie, but never looked the part. Maybe prematurely gray from all the tofu turkey. Riku gave his friend a look of disinterest before smirking slightly.

"I wouldn't laugh so soon, Roxas. You have a friend waiting for you outside. And you're lucky that tone-deaf bastard doesn't have a guitar to serenade you with. I mean, it's like the second coming of Valentine's day with all he's got." Riku's smirk widened when Roxas' face fell.

"You can't be serious. I told him a million times that this time we are done for sure!" Roxas headed towards the doors, Riku following.

"Yeah right. You two are going to make up and then you'll spend the night at his house, all flushed and willing, screaming in ecstasy, 'Oh Axel~ AX-!'" Roxas shoved his 'friend' with brute force, but the man held his ground and just laughed.

"Oh my god, you perverted hippie. I'm going to run over your smart car with a Hummer someday. Then I'll water your plants with weed killer," Roxas growled. Riku just smirked and opened the main doors.

"You don't have the money for a Hummer, Roxy," Riku cooed. Roxas made a face then made another. Not only had Riku used the nickname that _he_ had, _he_ was there. With flowers. And chocolate. That stupid cocky grin on his face. Roxas frowned, but headed over to the man. Roxas knew that at this point in a story, the character would start talking about how handsome the person was and then question why they were thinking that, but it wasn't going to happen with him. Axel's face was long and the two ugly tattoos, which were tear drops, or diamonds, or triangles of some colour, did nothing to make him look bad ass. He looked like a clown whose face had been put into a taffy puller. The red head's hair was as messy as usual, the slightly large ears sticking out of the mess. The man had gages in his ears and Roxas had to admit, it was actually really creepy. How could one do that to their ears? He didn't know, and he didn't really want to. The man was thin and not lean. Just thin. Roxas was sure he could break him like a twig. And that was saying something. Roxas wasn't the strongest person.

Of course, Roxas had to admit that he was attracted to Axel. He wasn't shocked by this, but he was annoyed. The man's boorish personality was trying and the relationship they had been working, and I mean WORKING, on for the past year and a half was weak as toothpick tower made with no glue. Roxas didn't want to be attracted to the walking death trap. However, he couldn't help himself. Axel did make him laugh and the man's complete lack of acknowledge of society was becoming. Roxas sighed as he reached the lanky red head.

"Axel, I thought I made myself perfectly clear," Roxas began. A few students were lingering around and though Roxas could care less what they thought, he didn't exactly want to come out to his co-workers. His job could be put on thin ice. "Don't come to the school close to hours."

"So the flowers and chocolates are fine?" The suggestion in Axel's voice made Roxas roll his eyes.

"You're a load of crap, asshole."

"Oooooh, Roxy! There are kids around!" Roxas wanted to wipe that smile off Axel's face, but his surroundings made him hold his tongue and keep his fists at his sides.

"Says the man with in the midriff shirt and baggy hemp pants..." Roxas eyed the stomach and the piercing there. "Seriously Axel, is there a place where you haven't made a hole in your body?"

"Of course Roxas! I have never once pierced my Johnson. It would be insanity to ruin such a perfect piece of anatomy," the redhead purred and Roxas slammed his palm into his own face. The redhead only grinned. Roxas pushed Axel back and towards the man's car.

"Meet me at my apartment, ok?" Roxas sighed when he saw the effect his words had. Riku, who was watching Roxas from his smart car, laughed and started his car. Axel just perked up and leaned closer.

"You mean our apar-."

"No, I mean-."

"Enjoy your night boys!" Riku's call as he exited the parking lot left the red head with a thumbs up and the blonde regretting even acknowledging the existence of the one man he could barely stand.

"Ok, so, we need to go over this again it appears. You and I, Axel, are breaking up. I can't deal with you anymore. You and I, we are too different," Roxas explained. Axel ignored him and opted to stare at the blonde instead. The man was effeminate, but not so much that one would look at him and yell out 'Wanker!' on the street. Not that they lived in Britain or anything. The blonde looked at Axel with piercing blue eyes. "Are you even listening to me you turd?"

"Yeah, yeah. Roxy, you can't possibly want to spend Easter weekend alone can you?" Roxas frowned because, sadly, the man had a point. Of course, staring into the man's vibrant green eyes, the one feature that tied every part of Axel together into an oddly handsome man, wasn't helping Roxas say no. Those eyes were the first things he saw of Axel and they were his weakness.

"No, I don't suppose I do," Roxas begrudgingly replied. Axel's cracked lips split into a lopsided grin.

"Then spend it with me, your boy-."

"Axel." Roxas' tone was full of warning. Axel sadly backed off.

"Roxas, can I ask what made you want to break up with me? I mean, things were going fine until you got that stick up your ass! I've tried apologizing, I've tried sweet talking, hell, I brought you flowers and chocolate, yet you still seem to be mad at me for something I don't understand. Roxas tossed his hands in the air.

"Are you kidding? You drive me crazy, Axel! I don't GET you! We're opposites! You like being stupid, while I rely on logic! I don't get why you do the fucked up things you do and..." Roxas paused. Was this really what it came down to? His confusion and insecurities? Roxas held his head in his hands. "I don't get why you make me feel like this." Axel stared at Roxas, shocked at his irregular outburst. The redhead took Roxas' hand.

"We may be opposites in that way, Roxas, but you know what they say," Axel smiled, with none of his cockiness. "Opposites attract."

"Yeah," Roxas mumbled. "But similars stay together." Axel sighed and shook his head, finally becoming serious.

"Ok, Roxas, I see you have your twisted logic as to why we are opposite, but if you think that me being impulsive and you not being, as you say, 'stupid,' is the thing that will shatter us, then you're wrong. Yes. I am impulsive. But you know what else I am? Stubborn, sarcastic, gay, obsessed with Cher, and in love. You know who else is all of those things?" Axel leaned closer to Roxas, who was smiling softly by now. "You." The grin the red head wore spread into his eyes. "So don't think that your insecurities are going to get you out of this relationship so easily. I know we have our problems, but I am willing to deal with them because I want to be with you." Roxas took Axel's hand and squeezed it.

"Okay, okay... I'm just so confused. You're so different."

"And damn proud of it."

"Shut up. You're so different. I'm not used to different."

"Even after a year and a half? Am I really gone that much?"

"I said shut up you tard."

"Awww, love you too." Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' forehead. "Have we made up? We gonna have-?"

"No. Riku will just rub it in my face."

"... So we do it Sunday?" Roxas smiled a little. Axel looked out the window at the now dark sky and grinned. "It'll be our rebirth, instead of Jesus'." And Roxas just threw back his head, and laughed.


End file.
